Theories
by HarbouringLies
Summary: Have you ever wondering 'what if' when watching Teen Wolf? What if Stiles is a born spark? What if Stiles died along with the Nogitsune? What if Derek cares for Stiles? This FanFic is all about my Teen Wolf theories. About those little 'What ifs' we sometimes wonder about.


Hi!

So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic.  
I am writing a couple Twilight ones at the moment, but have lost all motivation to complete them….  
My hopes with this soon to be collection of one-shots is to reignite my fanfic author fire (Confusing? :D) This won't be updated regularly, but it will be consistent. I won't leave it for several months at a time.  
These one-shots may be connected, I'm not sure yet. The whole point of these is to write about my own little theories I find in the show. Some one-shots will be relatively short, others long. I'm not going in order of seasons, just whichever of my theories inspires me to right at the time.

**Episode:** _'Insatiable'_ (Season 3B, Episode 23)

**Theory: **_Stiles is a supernatural creature (Either because of the Nogitsune, or he just is). The Oni are attracted to supernatural creatures, whom they mark if they are not the Nogitsune. When Stiles and the Nogitsune split, the Oni were still compelled to mark Stiles. If Stiles was just human the Oni would ignore him, not mark him or try to attack him. If the thing that made Stiles supernatural was the residual magic from the Nogitsune, the Oni –theoretically- should still be compelled to attack him. _

**Episode: **_'The Devine Move' _(Season 3B, Episode 24)

**Theory**: _*This is based around Stiles really being a spark*. When Stiles hears Scott he sub-consciously knows he isn't going to live to the end of the spilt. His last act as a spark is to copy his memories to the core of his spark. When the split happened the physical manifestation of Stiles' spark appears, looking like Stiles and acting like him, due to the original Stiles' final act. When the Nogitsune died in Season 3B final, the original Stiles died along with it. _

**Pt 1 of 3: **_**(This one-shot will be about Stiles being born a spark, but being separated from his spark when the Stiles/Nogitsune split occurred)**_

(3rd Person's POV)

Stiles sat at his computer in his room, blankly staring at a wall.  
Something was off, it had been since he and the Nogitsune split.

A knock from his bedroom door broke his trance.

'Come in' Stile's voice was hoarse. From his door Scott entered, a small smile on his face.

'Hey Buddy' Stiles greeted, a strained smile on his face. 'What brings you to my domain?'

'I can't just come hang out with my best friend?' Scott asked.

'Dude, we've been practically attached at the hip for most of our lives, I know you- why are you here?' Stiles tried to keep his voice light, but some of his annoyance slipped through.

Scott let a sigh, dropped his shoulders and rubbed his eyes.

'_He makes it look like he has the world on his shoulders… He knows nothing' _Stiles was bitter, Scot was given so much, yet he acts as if he has nothing.

'Your Dad's worried about you, he says you just stay in your room all day, staring at nothing' Scott rushed out.

'What about you?'

'What?'

'Are you worried about me Scott?'

Scott looks at Stiles as if he had grown a second head.

'What? Of course I'm worried about you! How can you eve-'

'LIES!' Stiles screamed jumping to his feet, storming over to Scott.  
'You're speaking lies!' Stiles shouted, Scott flinched 'You don't care about me! Maybe you did, before the bite… ' Stiles drifted off, turning and walking away from Scott.

'Stiles' Scott whispered.

'Now you have more important things to worry about, Kira, before that A-' ….. 'Allison'

'No Stiles, you have it wrong! It isn't like that!'

Stiles snapped around.

'STOP LYING TO ME!' Stiles screamed, Scott was thrown into a wall by an invisible force. As soon as Scott hit the wall, Stiles froze. The barrier holding Scott to the wall faded. They stayed silent for a couple moments.

'Stiles, are you alright?'

'I don't know, ever since you spilt me and the Nogitsune something hasn't felt right, with me… I get angry easily, things happen sometimes…'

Scott walked towards Stiles slowly.

'What things Stiles?'

'Are you kidding me? You were just thrown in a wall, there is no wind and I didn't touch you. Even if I did, I'm not strong enough to push you INTO A GODAMN WALL!' objects started rattling around the room.

'Stiles, you're right. I'm sorry, stupid question… We need to get you to Deaton. He'll know what to do, okay. Just come with me' Scot had reached Stiles, with a hand on Stiles back and shoulder Scott started to lead Stiles.

Stiles simple let himself be guided.

Stiles and Scott shuffled through the door of the vet clinic.

'Boys, what can I do for you?' Deaton asked, coming into sight.

'Stiles needs your help'

'Stiles, I knew you would be coming to see me soon'

'Of course you did' Stiles muttered.

'Do not be angry with me, you needed to willingly come to me. You wouldn't have been ready elsewise'

'Ready for what?' Scott asked from the sidelines.

'The truth' Deaton said.

'Could you be any tackier Doc' Stiles tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

Deaton smiled, 'Do you remember when Jackson was the Kanima, and I gave you the mountain ash'

'Yeah'

'What did I tell you to do?'

'You said something about willing it to happen, and then something about a spark'

'I did. You have magical properties Stiles, abilities that stem from your will. They resided in your body, only working in great times of need. When you closed the circle with the mountain ash. Once you and the Nogitsune spilt your essence- your spark- is what was pulled from your own body' Deaton explained.

'So you're saying I'm not… Me?' Stiles voice trembled.

'In a way yes. In your original body resided you and your spark, two different entities which only came together when you willed it. The result 'magic'… When you and the Nogitsune split, your sub-conscious knew you would not survive. So unknowingly willed a copy of yourself into your spark…. When the spilt happened the physical manifestation of your spark- which is you- was removed. It contained all the memories the original body had, thought the same way, felt the same way. Only now, Stiles, you are literally a manifestation of magical power. You need very little will for things to happen, your power is strong and your emotions reflect that. Anger is often believed to be one of the strongest emotions'

'…I can't process this… I need to leave' Stiles ran towards the door.

'Stiles stop!' Scot cried, Stiles turned around and lifted his hand. Scott was flung away.

'I'm sorry!' Stiles yelled as he ran out of the clinic.

'Scott, think of how Stiles is feeling. This is a lot of information to take on'

'What he was saying earlier, about not being himself, is he right?'

'When Kiara's mother spoke to you about the Nogitsune, and Stiles' fate, what did she say?'

'She said it was too late for him, he was already dead- I don't know, it was something like that. There was a lot on at the time!' Scott growled.

'She was right. The moment the Nogitsune died, Stiles died along with it. The boy you grew up with is gone. His spark is all that lives. Think of him as a clone, he will do everything the same as Stiles would. Don't treat him differently, he is identical to the boy you grew up with, you won't notice the difference' Deaton finished.

'I need to find St-…' Scott cut himself off 'I need to go find him' Scott spoke, before heading to the entrance of the clinic.

'Remember Scott' Deaton called 'Don't treat him differently. He might not technically be the boy you grew up with, but to him you are the boy he grew up with'.

**Hey!**

**I know it's fairly short, but I'm happy with it.  
The clone thing kinda happened along the way, I kind of like it. **

**So this is one story in a set of three. This one is based around the idea that Stiles is a spark, and that he died along with the Nogitsune. His spark being a physical manifestation, a clone of sorts, of Stiles. **

**The second will be about Stiles being a natural Spark, but not dying along with the Nogitsune. **

**Then finally the third instalment will be about Stiles becoming magical due to the Nogitsune. **

**So tell me what you think,**

**Thanks, **

**Tahlz. **


End file.
